


Like Sunshine

by Sofronia



Series: Skeleboning Trifecta [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consentacles, F/M, Fluff, I wrote smut of PRECIOUS PAPPLES, My sins are crawling on my back, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofronia/pseuds/Sofronia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of him was so warm; from his smile and personality, even the bone. So, you can't help but wonder if those parts of him are just as warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sunshine

"A-are you sure that this is okay?"

You giggled sweetly and leaned forward, pressing your lips against Papyrus' cheekbone as a silent way of affirmation. He flushed a light shade of orange and rubbed the back of his skull with a nervous laugh before scooping your naked form into his lap. You hummed lightly at the warmth of his magic filling the comfort of the bed, tongue slipping out to trace along his clavicle softly. He was such a sweetheart, even when it came to intimacy, and he constantly checked to see if you were enjoying yourself. It had taken some coaxing and reassuring, but he finally decided that he could trust himself enough to use his tentacles on you. He had said that your body alone around him was enough to overwhelm his control at times, but to use the extra lengths? He was afraid he might throw caution to the wind and fully indulge in your warmth.

Not that you would have a problem with that.

The first touch of his tendrils curled around your waist and slithered between your breasts, tapering to brush your chin briefly. Pausing in your slow laps, you smiled at the glowing appendage and kissed the tip of it, causing Papyrus to blush a darker shade and squeeze your hips for a moment; bones rattling from the deep exhale. Curiously, you licked the bottom of it slowly and squealed, two more wrapping around your thighs and tugging you flush against his ribcage. He refused to drop his control, even with you wet and pliant in his lap; nibbling and kissing the tendril. Valiant effort, yes, but you were worried that he was more concerned over your own well being than enjoying himself as well. So, you huffed and took his jaw between your hands, hips rocking downward to grind against the throbbing cock pressed into your thigh.

"Sweetie, I am _telling_ you that is okay. I know you would never do anything to hurt me, which means you would do anything to please me, right?" 

His long arms wound around you, forehead pressing against your own as one tentacle split and slid its' way between your folds, rubbing gently at your clit in languid strokes. "O-of course I do! Anything you could ask f-for! But--. _Ahhhn..._ "

You had shushed him by gripping the base of his shaft and enveloping him in your soaked pussy in one thrust, fingers curling around his ribs as you tightened up before continuing. "Nothing would please me more than you letting go, Pap...Please."

Those words seemed to resonate well in his moment because, not a moment later, the younger brother was pulling you down to lie on him as he began thrusting up into your heat in deep, jarring strokes. You gasped softly as more tentacles squirmed up your body; flicking at your hardened nipples and nuzzling gently at your cheek. They were so warm and soft against your skin, making you purr and moan sweetly; like honey. More importantly though, your beloved was finally at ease and filling you in such a delectable way that it made your breath hitch.

Or maybe that was the tendril slipping past your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely Qwopisinthemailbox.


End file.
